Wishing Star
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Wished on a wishing star recently? Sam did, and Freddie heard, so he made a wish too. Will they're wish come true? Will they're futures cross paths? Thanks wishing star, for shining so bright. Post-iGoodbye


The blonde girl sat all alone on the fire-escape. Pondering the thought of her life and past loves. She thought about now. How her best friend in the whole world was gone. Not gone forever but, gone. The only person she can go to when she was down, the only person that brought her up. But then she thought of the other friend, Freddie. Freddie was a different friend for her. He was the bullied for so many years by her. The thought of his hands touching her skin make her quiver. She remembered his lips kissing hers. Was it too good to last? Carly was finally gone so was it time? You know what they say, second times a charm, but was it worth it? She didn't know. Her feelings for him were so confusing. He had turned into a jerk and she blamed herself for his attitude. But he said, ' Do you want to get back together?'. She wanted to kick herself for not saying yes. A small tear rolled down her cheek and landed on her jeans, disappearing through the fabric. She looked up at the sky, noticing one star shining bright than the others. She took a breath knowing what kind of star it was.

" Big star in the sky, I have never really done this before, so excuse my wish making. So hear my plea, or wish," She says. Another tear rolls down her cheek. " I wish-that-I will love a man the same way I love Freddie and a woman loves a Freddie like I loved him." I finish. I take a deep breath. The very last tear rolls down her cheek. Her lips quiver. What she didn't know was the brunette boy, Freddie was standing behind a wall by the window. He couldn't believe it. He thought he was only one who knew his true feelings for Sam. She took a stepped over the ledge, Freddie took a step back. She walked away sniffling. He step onto the fire-escape and looked up to the sky; noticing the shining star in the sky.

" Hey there wishing star, can you just make sure that one day Sam and I get back together. I want us to have a future." He said.

Six years later...

It wasn't the worst of times. It wasn't the best of times. Two lost lovers were out and alone in the world. Trying to follow the path they had made for themselves. One was apprenticing someone higher than themselves as the other was starting a project for themselves. They had not spoken, not even a letter. They decided to move on but their odds weren't in their favor. They both admitted defeat to their love life as they're work life had taken a toll on their admiration for the other gender. The brunette boy had a long day of endless coding and editing, so he wanted to do something nice for once, in a really long time. He put on his best jacket and his practical formal tie. Walking down to Seattle's finest dining. Little did he know that a blonde was just put on table duty as her manager wanted her out of the kitchen for an hour. He walked through the double doors and took his seat for one. One is the loneliest number, he told himself. He looked around at the couples giggling and romancing. He didn't want to gag but he just couldn't bare the sight. The last woman he loved was a year ago. She thought he was bland. He thought he wasn't. So she said goodbye. To him, she was the last face he wanted to see nor did he want to remember her name again. The blonde girl took her notepad and walked to table eighteen. She could only think about the guy she threw out of her apartment only a week ago due to one work, cheating. She placed the thought in back, then looking at table number eighteen from a small afar. She stopped and her heart skipped two beats exactly. Was it seriously him? After all this time? She opened her mouth to breathe. Then took her steps towards the man she once called 'Freddork'.

" What would you like to drink?" She asked. He looked up from the menu and stared.

" Sam?!" He asked.

" Please don't be surprised." She said with her cheeks tinting with red.

" I'm sorry but, I haven't seen you since high school. How is everything?"

" Graduated with a bachelors and share a studio apartment with a girl who loves the thought of murder. You?"

" Probably the most high paying job that a twenty-four year old could have but, I'm lonely." She smirked.

" I truly don't know who wins here." She giggled. She didn't think about her boss or her job. She sat down, choosing to talk to the boy who made his feelings clear for so long. It was the right choice. Two weeks later, he got the courage to ask his high school sweetheart, to go on a date. She said yes. They both showed up a quaint little restaurant around seven. The rest was history. Dates were continuously planned. Lips were always kissed. Proposals were made. Weddings were preformed and very picturesque. Babies were produced and born into the world.

To Sam and Freddie, the date of the birth was not planned. Something called, a week early. Freddie held his fragile newborn baby girl Charlotte in his hands as Sam lay asleep. The little girl had her father's hair but the eyes not determined yet. Both crossed their fingers for blue. He stood by the window; he caught a glimpse of the night sky. The big bright star shined bright. He looked back to Sam, smiling in her sleep. He looked down at his daughter in his hands. His brown eyes looked back up and said to the all mighty wishing star,

" Thanks." If a star could wink, this one would. Freddie kissed little Charlie's forehead and lay her to rest where she belonged. He motioned over to Sam. He moved the curls from her face and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

_May a wishing star shine so bright that I will see it tonight. I will make a wish and hope it might, become a true loves kiss some night._

* * *

**I am still on a fringe about the whole iGoodbye ending but, here is the story. Love it or hate it, this happened. Three days after iGoodbye, I was sitting in my dorm room, looking up at the night sky. It was 1AM and I couldn't sleep. All I could notice and _completely _love was the stars shining in this small town that my college is placed. I haven't seen stars like this in a really long time. My mind wondered to iCarly and then Sam and Freddie. Then the story hit me! _Wishing Star! _I typed it all on my phone. Then finals hit me and now I got the chance to edit it. Do you like it? Do you like how I incorporated iGoodbye and iFuture? R&R  
**


End file.
